


In His Arms

by undercoverwarlock



Category: The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverwarlock/pseuds/undercoverwarlock
Summary: Set just after the end of the book, the boys take shelter for the night.
Relationships: Lucian Darnay/Emmett Farmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Bridget Collins, I just needed one more moment in this beautiful world with these boys.

We ran for so long. Through the woods, through mud and melting snow, through empty fields waiting to be sown. The smoke lingered on the horizon, the smell of ash lingering acrid in the air. We stumbled over rocks and roots and jumped fences, bruising knees and scraping palms. Again and again, our hands reached for each other, held on tight.

Night was starting to fall by the time we started to slow down. We found an abandoned outbuilding crumbling into itself and cautiously slipped inside, eyeing the rotting beams and straw covered dirt floor. It would do. Lucian slumped down onto the ground, back braced against the stone wall. I watched him, worrying my lip. His face was flushed from the cold night air, but there was a sheen of sweat on his brow, a waxy pallor to his skin. We shouldn’t have gone at such a break-neck pace, not in his condition – but we both knew that as fast as we could go on foot, they could go faster on horseback. We just had to hope that Lucian’s family had not started the search outside of Castleford so quickly, nor put the pieces of the fire and his disappearance together.

I sank down next to him with a sigh. Lucian rolled his head to beam at me, his smile only slightly shadowed by weariness. He took my hand in his, weaving our fingers together, his ring on my finger glinting in the dying light. He closed his eyes, still smiling, seemingly content to fall asleep like that. I let go of his hand. He frowned, almost pouting, but relaxed when I pulled him into my side, his head against the crook of my neck, my arm around his narrow shoulders. He nuzzled into me with a happy little sigh. I buried my smile in his hair. He smelled like ash and sweat, pepper and smoke. I fell asleep with him in my arms and dreamed of bluebells.


End file.
